en verdad te quiero
by chicaz-bones
Summary: booth esta decidido a conquistar a brennan que pasara ella se dejara conquistar esta es otra fic byb espero que les guste


**bueno aqui les dejamos ota historia que mi amiga y yo hicimos espero que les guste como siempre byb claro...**

**BONES no es mio le pertenese a la fox a hart hanson a katty y demas personas que colaboran en el programa (y si BONES fuera mio definitivamente no hubiera sido asi el final de temporada pero en fin)**

**le dejo mi fic para que les suba el animo despues del final de temporada**

* * *

En el founding fathers celebrando el ultimo crimen resuelto por el dúo dinámico del jeffersonian además del reconciliamiento de ho

Br- es algo total mente irracional matar por amor y venganza son sentimientos no estables-

Bo-claro que no bueno esta mal matar pero por alguien que realmente amo yo si arriesgaría todo y quisiera venganza-

An- pues, a mi se me hace muy romántico…- todos la miraron extraño – siniestro y malévolo pero lindo-

Br- para mi es muy ilógico yo nunca mataría por nadie además de que serviría no arreglaría nada- dijo muy decidida

Bo – nunca digas nunca- decía mientras la miraba con su sonrisa particular

Br- esa frase no tiene sentido todo mundo sabe que negar dos veces es afirmar y decir dos veces nunca es negar doble, por otro lado dudo mucho que valla a cambiar de opinión-

Ho – bueno eso ya lo veremos también falta que este total mente enamorada… Ho ya lo esta doctora- decía mientras la miraban Ángela y el riéndose

Br- claro que no, y además ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada… me voy buenas noches a todos- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Bo- espera… huesos yo te llevo

Br- no booth gracias pero… traje mi auto lo olvidas… asi que me voy sola nos vemos mañana adios-

Bo- pero yo puedo llevarte y…-ntes de que acabara la frese ella lo interrumpio

Br- no hace falta ya te dije… pero gracias

Bo- ok… pero vete con cuidado

Y ahí se quedaba de nuevo viendo como su amada se hiba…

Como aquel hombre habia aguantado tanto no lo sabia pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella como desde el primer dia que la vio y no era nada de costumbre o enfermedad cerebral como su psicologo y amigo sweets decia era amor verdadero.

Booth entro al bar solo a despedirse.

Bo- bueno chicos yo tambien ya me voy-

An- no te quedas otro rato mas cariño-

Ho- si booth andale- le decia mientras lo animaba a tomarse otra copa

Bo- no chicos enserio tengo que irme

Ho y An – bueno te cuidas ok

Bo- si, adiós

Booth salio del bar, subió a la SUV y se fue directo a su casa, todo el camino pensó en llamar a su huesos, pero no lo hizo, solo se dedico a pensar en ella.

Llegando a su casa, no sabia que hacer si llorar o solo ponerse muy rabiosos por tantas cosas que tenia y no podía decírselas

Así que decidió hacer una carta, que a lo mejor nunca le daría pero al fin y al cabo le ayudaría a desahogarse

No se ni que día es hoy, solo se que te vi salir y en 5 min. Perdí las letras para hablarte de amor yo se que no tengo palabras y nunca las voy a tener por eso aprovecho esta noche ya vez estoy solo otra vez espero lo puedas entender no me importa poner las letras solo me importa que seas mi mujer pero me da miedo lo que puedas pensar después de esto y luego me rechaces ya sabes que en el juego del amor a mi siempre me toca perder por ultimo te quiero decir no te preocupes mi amor que yo te voy a entender que yo siempre te voy a querer

Como pudo término, ya que sus ojos se le humedecieron, tomo la hoja y la guardo en un cajón de su escritorio, después de eso se fue a dormir, esperando que fuera mañana para ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que le daban la razón de vivir

**...**

En la mañana paso por Brennan y entre discusiones y risas llegaron al jeffersonian donde encontró a hodgins

Ho-hola booth

Bo- hola

Ho- oye vas para tu oficina

Bo- si ¿por que?

Ho- me podrías dejar dos calles antes de el edificio del FBI, voy a pasar por algo y luego me regreso solo, si

Bo- claro, vamos entonces

Ho- ok

Ya en la Suv empezaron a platicar sobre adonde iba.

Hodgins le comento sobre una sorpresa para ange y un collar de diamantes, el decía que a ella le gustaban los regalos y las sorpresas

Bo- oye, y con que razón

Ho- sin ninguna razón, simplemente quiero que sepa que la amo y quiero sorprenderla

Bo- tienes razón, a ellas les gusta eso, verdad

Ho- si es la manera de conquistarles, regalos, Palabras bonitas, poemas carisias etc.

Bo- si

Ho- es aquí, a la derecha

Bo- ok

Ho- oye, tú podrías poner esas técnicas en práctica

Bo- no, no tengo novia ahorita

Ho- no hablo de tu novia, hablo de cierta científica muy linda, que trabaja en el jeffersonian

Bo- creo que andar con Ángela te ha afectado

Ho- claro que no, ambos saben que se quieren, y si Ángela y yo hemos aguantado adversidades pues, ustedes también pueden

Bo- mmm... crees que yo, debería empezar con esa técnica

Ho- a ellas, les encanta

Bo- no se tengo que pensarlo

Ho- bueno pues, como quieras, pero date prisa, que ella no te va a esperar toda la vida es aquí gracias booth

Bo- adiós hodgins, y solo por curiosidad, cuanto cuesta un collar, claro que no este tan caro no todos somos únicos herederos como tu

Ho- pues yo, creo que entre 2000 y 2500

Bo- OK gracias adiós

Arranco la SUV con la idea que le dio hodgins**_ "a ellas les gustan lo regalos y los detalles"_**

Tal vez lo haría tal vez no pero el también sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo en cualquier momento hacker y ella tendrían algo mas serio o se conseguiría a alguien mas

Y tenia que actuar rápido si es que en verdad quería a Brennan

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios y diganme si deberia de seguir se aseptan criticas felicitaciones o lo que sea sale bueno adios y gracias**


End file.
